1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall fittings and, more particularly, to a wall anchor socket apparatus including a fitting provided with a transverse pin adapted to anchor a cable, rope or the like to a wall.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a wall anchor socket apparatus for use in securing a cable or rope between a pair of opposing walls of a swimming pool in order to indicate a boundary of separation between deep and shallow portions of the pool.
According to these known constructions, the pool walls are each formed with an opening adapted to receive the wall anchor socket apparatus, and the apparatus is formed of a diameter sized to fit within the openings. Typically, the apparatus is inserted into one of the openings and held manually in place while cement or other fill materials are poured into the area immediately behind the wall and around the apparatus.
Thus, when a socket apparatus of the conventional type is installed, it is necessary for the installer to manually retain the apparatus in place until the fill material behind the wall has dried to a point sufficient to secure the apparatus relative to the wall without further manual retention efforts.